


礼物急转弯

by audreyvvvv



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 06:34:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18162530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audreyvvvv/pseuds/audreyvvvv





	礼物急转弯

原作by Batsymomma11 

这是太太写的一系列短篇故事，觉得特别可爱，要了授权翻译。太太说叫Blark是因为把Bruce和Clark的名字合在一起以后叫Blark，这个名字让太太觉得很好笑。

 还有这篇的题目原文是tinsel teaser，我纠结这个题目要怎么翻译纠结了几个月了吧，真的很抓狂，不知道该怎么翻译。然后发现brain teaser的意思是脑筋急转弯，那我就套到这篇文来翻译题目了，如果有小伙伴有更好的翻译也可以跟我说一声鸭。

大超老爷一时意乱情迷吻了对方，傲娇老爷当然不承认了，于是大超就开始找麻烦了。嘻嘻。

这一篇依旧没有看出攻受。

 

摘要：离圣诞节还有一周，而克拉克已经受够了，他不想再假装他们之间的吻没有发生过了。因为它绝对发生了，而且他还想再来一遍。

 

有一些声音在向克拉克叫嚣着，提醒他圣诞节真的要来了。铃铛清脆的响声，人们踩在雪地上时发出的声音，还有在湿润的下雪天里风刮过百叶窗时的呼啸声。整个十二月，克拉克的车上的电台一直停留在播放圣诞颂歌的频道。到月末的时候，他不止是在哼唱圣诞颂歌了，他的梦里也洋溢着圣诞颂歌的旋律。

 

而他非常喜欢这样。

 

克拉克喜欢让自己沉浸在圣诞节的欢乐和节日氛围里，直到他腻了为止。他喜欢用华丽丽的装饰灯和五颜六色的装饰品装饰自己的小公寓。他喜欢穿着玛莎给他织的红绿相间的毛衣然后给别人送上圣诞贺卡。克拉克不仅仅是喜欢圣诞季，他有点迷恋这个节日。

 

但是今年，今年变得有点不一样了。

 

而导致这些变化发生的原因有很多很多。

 

克拉克大口地喝着阿福给他做的苹果气泡水，然后时不时心不在焉地嘬一口，听着剪刀剪纸和胶带的声音。还有很多别的声音被克拉克和圣诞节联系在一起。包装礼物在克拉克心里是一个非常重要的圣诞传统，就和平安夜大餐和圣诞节当天的早午餐一样重要。

 

布鲁斯在过去的一个小时之内包装了三份礼物，在他左手边还放着一大堆等待包装的礼物，而这会花掉他整个晚上的时间。在过去的五年里，每一年，布鲁斯都会邀请克拉克到庄园来帮他包装礼物。毕竟，这些礼物不止是为男孩们准备的，还有要给整个联盟和玛莎的礼物。这些礼物是为所有布鲁斯韦恩和蝙蝠侠接触过的人准备的。

 

这一堆礼物看起来有点可笑，而且它们的规模每年都扩大。

 

克拉克在第一年就明白，他在庄园里的存在只是做做表面功夫，没有人真的需要他的帮忙。即使他尝试包装一份礼物，不管他包装的多用心，布鲁斯都能找到不满意的地方，然后自己重新包装一次。

 

布鲁斯绝对是那种把包装礼物看做自己一生的使命的人。他会先在纸上画出直线然后再按着线条来折纸，每一份礼物都要用一样多的胶带粘好，他甚至会用卷尺来量他的胶带长短。他不仅是对包装礼物有强迫症，他对这件事是怀抱着信仰去做的。因此，克拉克很早就知道了，他的工作就在坐在那喝阿福给他做的饮料，然后看着布鲁斯包装礼物，时不时地和布鲁斯聊上两句。

 

但是不能聊的太多，因为他不能让布鲁斯分心，然后在他那闪闪发光的包装纸上留下天杀的皱痕。

 

克拉克抿了抿嘴，眼睛眯成一条缝打量着正在用金色礼物纸和卷尺来包装星际迷航套装的布鲁斯。

 

“我不喜欢这个颜色。”

 

“我喜欢。”

 

克拉克笑了，“这和礼物不搭。”

 

布鲁斯考虑了一会，然后把金色的包装纸换成了红色的。“这样好一点吗？”

 

克拉克点点头。其实他根本不在乎布鲁斯拿什么颜色的包装纸来包礼物，但是在过去的几个小时里，他决定要当一个讨人厌的混蛋，就像布鲁斯对他那样。克拉克并不是想玩一场荒唐的赌气游戏。只是现在离圣诞节还有一个星期，而他僵硬的坐在他坐过无数次的椅子上，决定他再也不想假装那个发生在他和他最好的朋友身上的吻没有存在过了。

 

他给了布鲁斯充足的时间。说真的，克拉克自己也需要一点时间去整理自己的思绪。大部分的原因是因为那个吻发生的太无缘无故了。

 

当然，在他们当朋友的这几年里，克拉克想象过无数次亲吻布鲁斯的情形。如果要他大胆地说出真话，那么他会说他的想象绝对没有止步于亲吻。但这些想法总是稍纵即逝，夹杂在一些更重要的思绪中，比如理智和自制。他了解布鲁斯，也知道布鲁斯对于感情的反应会是什么。他不是个笨蛋。

 

“苹果汽水很好喝。”

 

布鲁斯嗯了一声。

 

“你这边的包装带弄得比那边长三毫米。”

 

“什么？”布鲁斯的眼睛猛然望向克拉克然后屏住了呼吸，然后又望向地面烦躁地寻找着包装纸，“我刚刚量过的。”

 

“它就是长了，相信我。”

 

布鲁斯低吼了一声，然后把那烦人的三毫米给剪掉了。

 

就像是，时钟一样，精确。

 

这个男人甚至不能忍受一点点的不完美。而这也许是为什么今晚克拉克感到这么心酸和难过的原因。这也许也是为什么他的心就像在一具空壳中跳动一样，而他的脸却这么的红。因为布鲁斯无法接受任何不完美的事情，或者任何是不整齐的事物，抑或是任何无法装进他原本量好尺寸的盒子里的东西。

 

克拉克和布鲁斯在一起？这不会完美，而且会变得一团糟。

 

而这也许也是为什么克拉克在涉水前进，他清楚的知道布鲁斯会感觉到他的埋伏。然后他就会逃跑，就像他一个星期以前从瞭望塔的训练场逃走的那个晚上一样。

 

克拉克喝了一大口苹果汽水，让苹果的味道在他的口腔中回荡，希望借此可以忘记布鲁斯的唇尝起来的味道。  
他的唇尝起来就像肉桂味的口香糖。  
   
他希望布鲁斯嘴唇的味道没有在他的记忆里灼烧留下痕迹，也没有让他的手颤抖，或者让他的胃变得空虚，仅仅因为布鲁斯无意识地亲吻他的三十秒。他的手紧紧地抓住被汗浸湿的衣服，他的手在自己的头发上紧紧拽着。他沉重的呼吸，他的鹅毛一样的眼睛里因惊愕而闪过的光。  
   
“包装这些礼物会花上你一整晚的时间。”  
   
“你有什么别的地方要去吗？”  
   
“没有。”  
   
布鲁斯皱起眉头，把他的眼睛从额头上移到他的鼻子上，想要在麦片盒子上剪出一个完美的正方形。这肯定是为迪克准备的。  
   
克拉克在他最喜欢的椅子彻底放松自己的身体。然后他大大的叹了口气，音量正好能让布鲁斯的右眼抽搐，他知道怎么能让布鲁斯觉得烦躁，一点点的动作就足以让布鲁斯抓狂。当你和他们一样当了那么久的朋友的时候，你也会这么做的。  
   
他开始晃动他的双腿，在玩弄着口袋里那枚硬币，发出的声音和烧的噼啪响的柴火融合在一起。布鲁斯肯定会觉得那听起来就像手指在抓黑板。他精准地控制着自己的叹气声，每23秒就会发出一声。然后他开始闲谈，谈一些非常无聊的工作上的事情。甚至开始聊起了星球日报的卫生检查员的哪顶假发比较好看。其实那个人就是个清洁工。克拉克不明白为什么还要把清洁工的职称改成卫生检查员，因为所有人都知道——  
   
“克拉克——”  
   
“怎么了？”克拉克用无辜的眼神看着他。  
   
布鲁斯旁边的那堆已经包好的礼物看起来比想象中的少，考虑到他已经包装礼物包装了三个小时。通常在午夜的时候只会剩下一点礼物没包好，这个是后布鲁斯就会让克拉克帮他。包完礼物以后他们就会去日光浴场吃一边冰淇淋一边看星星。但是克拉克知道这一切在今晚不会发生。  
   
“你在生我的气吗？”  
   
“生气？”  
   
布鲁斯的下巴收缩着，他拿下自己鼻子上的眼镜，把各种剪刀和胶带放到一边，克拉克看到他古铜色皮肤下的肌肉在运动。  
   
“你还没做完。”  
   
“对。”  
   
“你不想做完它吗？”克拉克问道，从自己的椅子中直起身子，把他的空杯子放到一边，“你总是会把这些礼物包装完，我都不记得你有没做完的时候。”  
   
布鲁斯还保持着跪在地上的姿势，坐在自己的鞋子上，但是他看起来想要扑向克拉克然后掐他的脖子。克拉克真的差点，差点就笑了。因为他现在也想扑向布鲁斯。  
   
“你从来到这里开始就在用尽一切办法来让我生气。”  
   
“我有吗？”  
   
“真的？”布鲁斯低声说，一边的眉毛抬了起来，“我们要玩这么幼稚的游戏了吗？”  
   
这回克拉克真的笑了，因为他的胃像打结了一样，如果他不做些什么事的话，他就会成为逃跑的那个人了。“什么游戏？”  
   
“我们不是小孩子了。”  
   
“哇真的吗？但是你这一个礼拜以来一直都表现的像个小孩。”  
   
就是这句话，他说出来了。他说出了无法挽回的话捅破了那层纱窗纸。  
   
他们谈话里的节日欢乐荡然无存。整个房间陷入了死一般的沉寂。这让他把布鲁斯加快的心跳声听的清清楚楚，他的心好像就要从肋骨之间跳出来了。而克拉克也是。  
   
“我们已经谈过这件事了。”  
   
克拉克把自己已经到嘴边的伤人的话语硬生生地吞了回去，然后花了片刻去思考他要怎么回答。因为他必须回应这句话，因为他在瞭望塔的训练场里没能及时回应。在布鲁斯吻他的时候，他冻住了，冻在了原地，他的膝盖在发软，他觉得自己的脑子都从耳朵里流出来了。  
   
之后布鲁斯没有给他多少时间去组织出一句连贯的话，更不要说去争论布鲁斯单方面的决定把这件事忘掉的结论。  
   
这次他不会放任这一切发生了，他做了准备。而且现在他也太生气了，没法保持沉默。  
   
“不，”克拉克咬紧自己的牙，“是你自己谈过这件事，用了半分钟的时间告诉我我之后要忘记这件事，这可不是交流不是谈论。”  
   
布鲁斯催下眼睑，望着地上那一大堆放在他们中间的礼物，像隔着千山万水，“那是个错误。”  
   
“我知道，你说过了。”  
   
“那我们为什么还要谈这件事？我说过这只是个错误，那它就是个错误。”  
   
“因为我不觉得那是个错误。”  
   
布鲁斯猛然抬起头，“你说什么？”  
   
克拉克移到椅子的边缘，强迫自己不要乱动，“我结巴了吗布鲁斯，还是我说的太小声了？”  
   
“我——”布鲁斯眨了好几次眼睛，然后重重地坐了回去，“我不知道该怎么办面对这件事。”  
   
“在你不经大脑地吻我的时候你很清楚该面对那件事。”  
   
“老天。”  
   
克拉克耸了耸肩，“我不想再假装我不记得这件事了，因为我记得清清楚楚，而且这几天我的脑子里全是那个吻。”  
   
“克拉克，我，我只是一时判断失误，这不代表我不想再和你当朋友了。”  
   
“等等，你在说什么，什么不想再当朋友？”  
   
布鲁斯皱起眉头，“对，我们会没法再做朋友。”  
   
“难道恋人不能当朋友吗？”  
   
布鲁斯还想说些什么，但是却没法说出任何话语。  
   
“对，我就是这么认为的，我不会收回这句话，不管这对我们的友情伤害有多大。”  
“你觉得我们……我们应该成为恋人？”

 

“嗯，这还得看你怎么想，在我们吻过之后，我敢肯定我们之间有擦出火花。你是我最好的朋友，我从来没有像相信你那样相信过任何人。我几乎每一天都和你一起生活，这听起来非常合理，符合逻辑，我被你吸引了，你也被我吸引了，所以为什么不试试看呢？”

 

“符合逻辑？”布鲁斯的声音变得尖锐，“听起来很合理？为什么不试试看？老天啊，克拉克，你简直是在妄想，这一点都不合理，我们之间的那个吻是鲁莽的愚蠢的产物。”克拉克可以看见布鲁斯心中的原罪在作怪，“它非常愉悦，对没错，但这是不对的。我们之间的友情是神圣的，而如果我们成为恋人的话，就会毁掉我们的友情，然后你就会恨我。”

 

“你害怕了。”

 

布鲁斯直直望进克拉克的双眼，“对，我怕的要死。”

 

“每一段感情都有结束的风险。”

 

“但是如果这一段结束我会失去很多东西。”

 

“布鲁斯，”克拉克小心翼翼地往地板上靠，他们之间的距离越来越近，他的手在发抖，但他不想让布鲁斯看出来他在害怕，他看着克拉克就像他是一个来奴隶他的恶魔。“我们非常在乎彼此。”

 

“我知道。”

 

“我敢说我们远远比一般的朋友更在乎彼此。”

 

布鲁斯的眼神在克拉克的脸上跳跃，他的瞳孔随着克拉克慢慢的靠近移开阻拦在他们之间的礼物而扩大，“也许吧。”

 

“我们可以的，我们可以成为恋人然后不搞砸我们之间的友情。”

 

“克拉克，”布鲁斯把手放在克拉克坚实的胸膛上停住了他继续靠近的动作，他手上感受到的温度就像温暖的火焰跳跃在他的皮肤上。克拉克迷恋着这触感。

 

“我有一整个家庭要去考虑。”

 

“我知道，我也爱男孩们。”

 

“是的，”布鲁斯舔了舔他的嘴唇，“但是，这会改变一切。你以为你了解我，但当我处于一段感情中的时候，我会变得不一样。事实上，我在里边一点也不好，你去问任何一个人，他们都会告诉你同一个答案，对于承诺我简直糟透了。你应该提前知道这个。”

 

“嗯哼。”

 

“我睡在床的中间，我的工作时间很糟糕，我从来不打电话，我会连续闷闷不乐地思考上好几天，纠结于一些没有意义的事情。我从来都不擅长分享自己的感受。老天不要再这样看着我了，克拉克。”

 

“怎样看着你？”

 

布鲁斯瞪着克拉克，“就像你想吃掉我一样，你从来都不会听我要讲什么。”

“布鲁斯，”克拉克温柔地叫着他的名字，将自己的手轻轻地放在他的肩膀上，布鲁斯没有躲开，克拉克的手指在他的衣服上打着圈圈，“这些事情我已经知道了，我当你的朋友当了很长一段时间，我知道你的为人。”

 

“但不是在一段感情中知道的，我将会变得不一样，你会恨我的。”

 

“不，”克拉克像是沉思般自言自语，慢慢地缩小他们之间的距离。现在，只要他低下头他就再一次能碰到布鲁斯的嘴唇，他很好奇这次他的嘴唇尝起来会不会也是肉桂味的或者会不会也像上次一样软，就像有火光在他们之间跳跃。如果他们再次亲吻，会不会像上次一样激烈。“我可以再亲你一次吗？”

 

“再来一次？”布鲁斯眨了眨眼睛，“我，是我先吻你的。”

 

“那好吧，那这次我可以吻你吗？”

 

“我——”布鲁斯的眼睑扑闪着，他有些摇摆，这足以让克拉克把它当成是一个yes。

 

吻上他的唇的时候克拉克深深地叹息。

 

这感觉比他想象的还要好。比他们第一次发热般的吻还要好，因为这一次他能感受到每一个小细节。他可以感受到当他拖拽着布鲁斯的身子，然他们的胯部相贴时，布鲁斯的背脊在轻颤。他可以听到布鲁斯的心跳声，像是断断续续地鼓声流尽他的耳朵，催促着他，又在他把他们的嘴靠在一起时给他慰藉。

 

这个吻变得深入。几分钟过去了，克拉克很快就把布鲁斯推到在铺满了包装纸，胶带和卷曲的丝带的地板上。克拉克不知道自己什么时候开始轻啃布鲁斯的下巴，然后把自己的嘴唇移到了脖子上。当克拉克用自己的嘴唇摩擦着他脖子上的动脉时，布鲁斯发出的声音让克拉克疯狂地想要更多。

 

更多，更多，更多。

 

他的脑子就像有一个野人在不断地疯狂地念叨着要更多的肌肤接触，更多的热源，更多的吻。就是要更多。他听见纽扣蹦跳的声音和布料被撕裂的声音。但这一切他只能模糊地意识到。他的注意力都在布鲁斯身上，布鲁斯的皮肤，布鲁斯的气味。布鲁斯抓着他头发和衣服的方式，这几乎让克拉克承受不来。

 

就像他们已经把这些感情和欲望藏了很多年，而现在它们要从克拉克体内泄出来了。

 

如果不是布鲁斯还有一丝理智，克拉克就要使这一切发展为一场情事了。

 

“等一等。”

 

“抱歉。”

 

“不——”布鲁斯停顿了一下，“没事，我只是——需要缓一下。”

 

克拉克的衬衫大开着，他的毛衣背心都皱了。如果克拉克现在的头脑不是这么晕乎乎的话，他就要因为自己的仪态而脸红了。布鲁斯现在也好不到哪里去。

 

布鲁斯现在脸色泛红，头发因克拉克的抓弄而凌乱着，脖子上印着吻痕，他看起来情欲缠身，非常迷人。而克拉克作为罪魁祸首一点都不感到难为情，一点都不。

 

“哇。”

 

布鲁斯躺在地板上，把脸埋进双手中。“克拉克，你为什么要这么做？”

 

“我以为答案现在已经很清楚了。”

 

他们沉默了很久，久到克拉克以为他们又要就这样结束了，布鲁斯要把他赶出庄园然后他们又要尝试着去忘记发生过的一切。

 

如果是这样的话克拉克觉得他会慢慢疯掉的。

 

“我不想伤害你。”

 

克拉克眨了眨眼睛，“伤害我？”

 

“对，”布鲁斯坐起来，露出痛苦的神情，抬手把头发理好，“我不想伤害你。”

 

“我也不想伤害你。”

 

“但是我们会伤害到彼此，”

 

克拉克点点头，“当你和某人非常亲密的时候这是不可避免的。有时候你会伤害到他们。生活就是这样的，布鲁斯。我们不能拒绝和我们爱的人接触只是因为不想伤害他们。”

 

“我不能——”布鲁斯短促地吸了一口气，“我不能失去你。”

 

“布鲁斯——”

 

“我是认真的，克拉克。”布鲁斯喘着粗气，“我不能失去你。你是我生命中为数不多的美好的事物，我真的，我不能失去你。如果这失败了，我也不能失去你。”

 

“如果这失败了——你的意思是你想试一试吗？”

 

布鲁斯以无辜的方式耸耸肩，“我不知道还有什么别的选择。”

 

克拉克大笑起来，“你的语气听起来很高兴。”

 

“你应该知道我对此一点都不高兴。”

 

“不，”克拉克微笑着，“你会变得幸福的，我敢保证。”

 

布鲁斯抬起了一边的眉毛，“你对自己过于自信了，不是吗？”

 

“对，而你喜欢我这样。”

 

“也许吧。”

 

克拉克咧嘴笑着，伸手抓住了布鲁斯的手，将他们的手十指相扣，“如果我说错了你可以让我停下来，但是我觉得我们之间的火花（sexual tension）已经出现了好几年了，我在想——”

 

“好。”

 

“好？”克拉克突然间感到自己的嘴非常干燥。“你是说，现在？就现在？你真的想？”

 

布鲁斯抬起嘴角，褪去了花花公子的面具，他看起来有点扭捏，“我是说，我更想我们的第一次是在床上，但是你觉得怎么样最舒服我都随你。”

 

“F**k。”

 

布鲁斯摇了摇头，“你就用你这张嘴吻你的母亲？”

 

没有任何预警的，克拉克附身将布鲁斯拦腰抱起，不费吹灰之力，就像布鲁斯并不是一个两百磅重的一米八的大汉。这让布鲁斯惊吓到呛了一口气。

 

“你不介意的对吧。”

 

布鲁斯翻了一个白眼，“我应该介意，但现在我没法介意。我的脑子都不清醒了，我现在正在做一些非常坏的决定，等明早我再跟你算账。”

 

“那么我要在这里过夜了？”

 

但他们踏上楼梯的时候，布鲁斯抬眉说到“难道你不想吗？

 

“我只是确定一下。”

 

布鲁斯的手环绕着克拉克脖子，也许这不是为了抚慰克拉克，但确实起到了这个效果。当克拉克踢开布鲁斯的卧室门，直接往床走去的时候，布鲁斯又像一张弓一样绷紧了，他的呼吸加快听起来就像一个慌张的小男孩。

 

“我们不必现在就做。”

 

“不是因为这个。”

 

“那——”

 

“你确定吗？我需要你确定自己的心意。”布鲁斯闭起眼睛，深呼吸了几口气。

 

“布鲁斯，”克拉克低头封住了他的唇，他在这个吻上停留了很久很久，直到吻到他的指头蜷缩感到头晕为止，“我确定，我从来没有这么确定过。”

 

“好，”布鲁斯点点头，他的神情从焦虑转变为饥渴，这个转变来的如此之快，让克拉克想用自己的超级速度来脱掉彼此的衣服。但是他想让这一次变得特别，他想慢慢来。

 

“如果我现在要告诉你一件事，你可以不抓狂吗？”

 

布鲁斯皱起眉毛，“这不是一个公平的问题。”

 

“对，这不是。但是我想说这件事，在我们——”

 

布鲁斯盯着他，说：“做////爱之前？”

 

“对。”克拉克重重的吞咽了一下，双脚不安地变换着支撑点。布鲁斯坐在床边上，克拉克很容易地推倒了他，然后脱掉了他的黑色T恤和褪色的牛仔裤，“我想先说这句话，但是我不想你抓狂然后我就会成为毁掉这一切的罪魁祸首。”

 

布鲁斯叹了口气，“那你快说吧。”

 

“好吧——”他舔了舔自己的嘴，“我爱你。”

 

“噢。”

 

“噢？”

 

布鲁斯耸了耸肩，“如果你担心的是这个，大可不必。我也爱你。”

 

说出一件像宣布自己的爱意这样重要的事情不应该用毫无感情的口吻，不应该让克拉克想大笑，也不应该让他煽情然后想哭出来。但是克拉克很想笑也很想哭。这让克拉克心中的某些东西变得完整了，这几个词让整个世界都多了一些情感。

 

布鲁斯完全没有意识到这对克拉克来说有多重要。或者他意识到了，只是他藏得太好。

 

但克拉克不在乎。

 

“你让我非常，非常——”克拉克咬着自己的唇，然后将布鲁斯推倒在床垫上，轻易地钉住他的身体，“非常懊恼。”

 

“我将会经常让你懊恼。”

 

布鲁斯的眼里闪耀着不可思议的温暖与柔软。

 

“我正指望着你这么做呢。”

 

布鲁斯低沉的笑声让克拉克的全身都感到了愉悦。


End file.
